Free Fallin'
by jinona-spa
Summary: Sophie has met the guy of her dreams, however he is currently "attached" for a publicity stunt, T for Language
1. Chapter 1

"Venti Passion Fruit Ice Tea Lemonade!!" yelled the Starbucks person.

I barely heard his voice through the loud music playing from my iPod, and devoured in a book. Thank god I heard it, I walked up slowly to the counter, and started to grab the drink and I saw another hand on it, very well taken care off, mine were cracked with the pink nail polish chipping slowly on each nail, I looked up to see a gorgeous guy staring at me and quickly said

"You get it, I'll get the next one."

I muttered a thanks and turned to the Starbucks salesperson and he said

"That will be $3.50" I reached in my pocket and saw there was nothing there.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

The kind stranger, reached out "I'll take care of it",I was in shock "Th.. thanks".

He grinned at me "No problem" I looked at him for a long time while he payed the Starbucks man and got his drink as well, he couldn't have been more then 17... I think.

I started to head for the door and then felt someone hold me back "You aren't leaving without me having your number" I looked back at him then I looked at his other hand, an iPhone and the drink were in his firm grasp "Do you have a paper and pen?" I asked as I went back to his chiseled features again.

"You promise to not leave when I reach in my back pocket?" I felt myself smiling "Promise."

The stranger pulled out a pen from his back pocket and got a napkin from his other hand and handed it to me. I scribbled the pen until it worked and wrote my name, number, and a small cartoon on the napkin and handed it back to the man.

"Sophie? That's your name?" he said inquisitively, I nodded and he put my phone number into his iPhone "Smile."

I looked at him like are-you-serious?, and smiled. I heard the click indicating a picture had been taken.

"Perfect," he breathed. I stared at him looking at his iPhone "I guess you want my number too" he stated when he looked up from the screen

"And your name, Mr. Stranger"

He started to laugh "Seems fair" and texted my phone.

I felt it buzz in my pocket and I grabbed my phone and look at it '555-873-3276: My name is Joe Jonas' I looked at him, the text, him again, and the text again

"Really?"

Joe nodded, come to think of it, I have seen his face before and he looked at me

"You can't tell anyone, k? Anyone."

I nodded at his verbal confidentiality agreement.

I looked at the windows of Starbucks, "Joe, people are on to you..."

Joe looked like the blood drained completely from his face "Shit" he remarked.

"Don't worry, I know a way out."

Joe looked at me as I saw a little flicker of hope in his eyes "You do?"

"Yeah, I had to hide from these people one time, and I found away out..."

"What people?", he asked with interest.

"Never mind that just trust me" I replied without a blink.

Joe smiled again "I do"

I couldn't help but smile widely, _WIN_, I thought. I lead Joe to a closet passing Jan, a friend that worked there that smiled at me and waved me in.

"This is a closet" Joe whined.

"Joe there are things called secret doors. This closet has one."

I pushed on the back wall and the wall pushed down and I helped Joe through, which in turn, Joe helped me put the wall back up. Joe looked at the garden which we were currently in,

"This place is beautiful"

Joe gazed at the grass and the flowers, and the stone benches.

"Yeah, the manager always wanted to have a garden, but couldn't so made this place her garden"

I stared at Joe and started to laugh, he look like an anime character getting what they wanted.

"What is it?" asked Joe with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, just you look like an anime character from a book I read" I started chuckling again before going into a full on laugh, I suddenly stopped "You know, we should go before the paparrazzos find you"

Joe looked at me and his smile turned to a blank face before saying "Oh.. right... them...."

I looked at him "Bye, I guess, and thanks for the Tea"

He smiled back at me and replied a simple "No problem" before running to me while asking "What's your ride?"

I looked at him carefully "A bike"

Joe looked at me "Why don't I drive you home?"

I blinked a couple of times before replying "Isn't that just the teeniest bit forward Joe?"

Joe made a noise of brushing off something, "You trust me don't you?"

I smiled "Yes"

Joe smiled showing his pearly white teeth and laughing a chuckle "Then what's the problem?"

I looked at him "Nothing I guess"

Joe stared at my eyes "You have beautiful eyes by the way"

I blushed unconsciously "Maybe we should go now"

Joe looked at the grass "I guess you are right, let me lead the way"

I realized the bike "What about my bike?"

Joe stood still for once second, "Well, I do have enough space for it, where is it?"

I pointed to the bike holder outside, and Joe grabbed it and put in the back of his car, then went to open the passenger's door for me

"Thanks Joe"

Joe smiled "No problem"

Joe went to the other side and we both buckled up and I led Joe to my house, turn by turn as "Free Fallin'" was playing on the radio in the background, then I saw glimpses of lights,Joe looked at me

"Don't mind them, they are just annoying"

I nodded at Joe, who opened my door again, and help me take my bike up a flight of stairs.

Joe, being the guy he was, started asking me questions "Before you go, uhm, this is awkward but, what is your age?"

Oh, that's right, he doesn't know... "I'm 16."

Joe looked at my eyes "Really? I would've sworn 18-19"

I started chuckling, covering my mouth "A lot of people say that"

Joe looked at me inquisitively, "Really? Ok, now I don't feel stupid"

I lost it, I started laughing "Joe, you are very weird, and a nice gentleman...."

Joe looked like he wanted me to stop "I know what you are going to ask, but, I can't"

I looked at Joe "What? Why?"

Joe looked down at his shuffling feet "Disney, Camp Rock 2,... Demi"

I looked down in disappointment and I hoped I didn't show it, I was sure I failed. "Oh..."

Joe looked up at me, "We can be friends though..."

I looked up at him "Really? It won't make Disney jealous?"

Joe started to laugh "Disney... is who we should worry about right now."

I looked at Joe and held out a hand "Friends?"

He smiled and shook my hand,

"Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I last saw Joe, though we text and talked every day, his face looked liked it pricked a bit if you touch it, like a 5 o'clock shadow. I found it adorable, his chiseled features begged me to call his name. Suddenly, a buzz was being emitted from my phone, a text, I thought, but from who? I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen it read:

Joe Jonas:

Hey Sophie, want to head to the pool later? -J

I was excited, I opened up the text and replied with a "Sure, where?" Even though he wasn't here, I felt his eyes on me, I looked up from the book and phone in my lap, at the beauty of the city park, the green grass, the smell of fresh flowers, and the breezy air made me breathe in and out. I jumped at the touch of a tap on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sophie, it's Joe."

I looked behind me, it was Joe, I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, and a smile growing on my face.

"Haha, it's nice to see you too!"

I looked at his face, he was smiling widely, and then his arms on the green bench I was previously sitting on. His arms look very strong, strong enough to carry me, I smiled at the thought.

"So what do you say?"

"'Bout what?"

"Pool, me, you, later?"

"Didn't you get my text?"

Joe looked down at his phone, and I could see he was blushing a little

"Oh" he remarked, smiling once again.

"How did you know I was here by the way?"

"Uhhhh umm..."

"You didn't stalk me did you?"

"Noo......"

I could see Joe's eyes moving to the side like if he didn't tell the truth. I began to stare at Joe from above my glasses.

"OK, fine, I...followed you from your house" Joe admitted.

"Joe? That's not creepy, at _all" _

"I know, I know, but I just had to get away from Demi, she has been making passes..."

"Demi? Wow, some certain fans would _love_ to hear about that"

"Oh... right... hahaha"

"So are we going to the pool or what? If we are, I have to get a swimsuit from home..."

"Home? I'll drive you, wait do you have your bike here?"

"I walked today"

"Oh, haha, let me lead the way then, ladies first though"

"Oh la la there is a gentleman in you..."

"I was raised that way" smirked Joe

I started to see the flashing lights

"I wonder what they will come up with _this_ time"

"Joe? What do you mean 'this time'"

"You know the day after we met there were rumors that we were dating...."

"That's why you wanted to get away from Demi?"

"Not completely, but, a little, yeah."

Joe again opened the door of his car for me, but I couldn't help but notice that he was smiling when he mentioned the rumors about us dating...

"Which way?"

I pointed in the direction of my house, and we made a couple of stops, including the Starbucks, we ordered the same drink. We both are more of tea-over-coffee-type people. As soon as he pulled up to my house, he opened the car door for me, which I was getting more and more fond off, and he was standing by his car, as I went upstairs. I frantically searched around for my bathing suit collection...

"Onesie? Maybe..." I placed the blue one piece bathing suit to the side. I glanced at the skimpy bikini...

"I can't be too forward..." I looked over to find a bikini skirt type bottom and a bikini top,

"Huh. Never saw that before..." I knew automatically it was perfect, not too showy, just enough for a _hint_ of flirting. I quickly changed into the outfit and put the clothes back on, and stuffed extra garments in a beach bag, before tying my hair up and grabbing my sunglasses, sunscreen, the book, my phone, and keys before heading out the door.

As I went down the stairs, I saw the flashing lights, but when I was down the stairs, I saw Joe look at me in surprise, it was the best feeling ever. Joe began smiling widely...

"Welcome back"

"Was I gone _that_ long?"

"No, I just wanted you down here"

"Oh, haha" I started laughing, and Joe laughed too.

"Lets go to the pool"

"About time"

"Was that a pun?"

I realized their first album was called "It's About Time"

"Huh? No...coinkidink"

"Cute."

Joe opened the car door once again for me, I could feel him looking down at me, I started blushing. He got in the car and we both reached for the radio volume control, our hands met, once again, I was smiling and blushing at the same time, and then Joe started the car and he drove me to a huge house.

"Is this your place?"

"Yeah"

"Whoa.... it's really big..."

"Haha, cute"

Joe stopped the car and opened the door for me, he was definitely smiling, and then he quickly looked around and then held my hand, his fingers were intertwined with mine. He smiled widely at me.

"What about Disney and Demi?"

"What about them? This is _my_ sanctuary."

Joe lead me inside to the gorgeous house, I noticed he didn't let go of my hand, but he stopped and let me gaze at the floors, it was so clean there, I forgot about everything...

"Don't forget me now, Sophie" smirked Joe

"I won't"

Joe proceeded to lead me to the back door, where a gigantic pool lay, and a hot tub was bubbling and I felt the warm breeze headed in my direction

"Nice, eh?" asked Joe while he was looking at me with a smile

"_Lovely_" I smiled.

Joe looked at me and headed to a chair that was out in the lawn, and slowly took his shirt off, I was gasping for air, it was a beautiful sight.

"You comin' Sophie?" asked Joe as he headed back to me, he pulled me close and he was so warm, so inviting, he held my hands in the air with his fingers intertwining mine.

"Of.... course" I was sure gaga-ing over his chest, it was amazing, toned, soft, yet hard at the same time.

He lead me to another lawn chair to put my stuff down, I took off my clothes so that I was in the bikini I pick out, Joe looked at me with a very wide smile plastered on his face, he held me close, so close it was kind of hurting, he let go when I was wincing.

"Sorry Sophie"

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm"

Joe looked at me and smirked

"Wait, are we going to swim or are you just going to hug me all day?"

"Good point."

We both pummeled into the pool with a huge splash, once we were on top of the water we both started laughing

"I'll race you" yelled Joe

"For what?"

"Swimming, to the other side"

"You are ON!"

I heard him yelled GO! and I swam as fast as I could, You can do it, I heard myself thing, soon enough there wasn't anymore of the pool left, Joe was seconds behind, as soon as we were both on the deep end I yelled,

"SCORE!"

"Damn!"

"Haha sorry Joe, now, what's my prize?"

"I don't know, what ever you want, I guess?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Oh God, I hope so..."

"Show me."

Joe looked at me and smiled, I felt him lean in closer, then I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine, and ray of shock pulsed through my body, it was amazing.

"Was that it Sophie?"

"Yes, but, you don't you think Disney will be jealous?"

"Haha, not if its, our little secret..."

I smirked at him

"Our... little....secret"

Joe smiled and started to kiss me again

"Perfect" he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe kisses me again, more passionately, before we were rudely interrupted by a flash

"Paparazzi" Joe muttered

"What are you going to say?"

Joe breathed slowly

"The Truth"

I looked at Joe with shock

"Are... are you sure?"

Joe looked back at me, his wet hair tickling my arms that were around his neck

"More sure then anything in my life"

I was probably gasping, not at the headlines tomorrow, or at what Demi or Disney might say, I was gasping because a guy like Joe actually wanted me. It felt good, like a dream, if it was, I don't ever want to wake up.

Joe gave me a quick kiss before putting my arms and heading out of the pool, drying himself off and heading inside. For my own sanity from flashing lights, I headed in soon after. I walked into the house and saw Joe tapping furiously at the keyboard...what was he doing? I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the text I had received:

Joe Jonas:

Yo, Ms. Nice Face, wanna head out to dinner one night?

I started laughing and Joe peered at me

"You got the text?"

"Haha, yes"

"What do you say, dinner? You, me, food?"

"Ha! I say yes"

"Can I come along?"

"It wouldn't be the same without you"

"Come here"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me, please?"

"Fine"

I start chuckling and Joe motions his lap

"You want me, to sit on your lap?"

"Yeah.....?"

"Haha, cute"

I moved close to Joe and he pulled me on his lap and kissed me

"Look Sophie."

"What?!"

"It's December, 31st"

"Oh my god you're right..."

"Do you have plans?"

"No....?"

"Good, could you _possibly_ get to start the New Year with me?"

"Isn't that..."

"...just a bit to forward? Yeah, I heard it before. You know how this will go..."

"Haha, _you_ don't."

"Huh?"

"I was _going_ to say, isn't that _sweet_?"

"Really?"

"_Yes_"

"Haha, I believe you"

Joe leaned in to kiss me again, _am I in heaven?_ The electric shock pulsed through out my body, it felt _so_ good.

"I see you like it when I, kiss you"

I nodded my head at Joe and leaned in again, he accepted graciously. All I thought of was him and me, and this shock, this amazing shock. We both pulled away for air at the exact same moment, but I... I wanted more... a _lot_ more. Suddenly a flicker of light came through, bounced off my purity ring, he looked at me quickly,

"It's a purity ring, don't get turned off by it" I announced

"Oh.. hahaha!"

"Oh my, it's almost 7 PM aren't you hungry?"

"Where did the time go? And yes, now that you mentioned it, I'm very hungry"

"I...cook..."

"Really?"

"You have to help me though"

"Fine ha, we both get what we want."

"And what will we be cooking?"

I leaned closer to Joe so that our noses touched, then I moved back as Joe moved a strand of my hair off my face

"Uhm, cooking? Oh yeah... pasta??" asked Joe with a slight lisp

"Pasta's _good_, hahaha"

Joe held my hands and kissed me quickly, too quickly, in fact. Joe continued to take my hand and lead me to the tiled covered kitchen, it's a chef's dream. Everything was organized, pots hung up, sink cleaned, It was... amazing.

"I take you want to be a chef" I said with a clear voice

"Me? Nah, but it's nice to know I don't have to live on frozen food for the rest of my life"

"Hahaha, you are a funny guy, Joe"

"Funny is...not my middle name, but it'd be nice"

I heard my stomach turn, in longing for food

"Let's choose what type of past to cook..."

"Spaghetti"

"What sauce?"

"Spaghetti"

"Do you have meat in the house Joe?"

"Of course"

"Ok.. I'll get the pot boiling and, can you get the meat?"

"Mmm spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Hahaha! Nostalgic eh Joe?"

"Mmmmaybe"

"Hahaha"

Joe continued to tell jokes, I continued to laugh, and we cooked spaghetti and meatballs, then Joe swiftly moved to the other room and gets a small replica of the New Year's ball in New York

"It works too" commented Joe

"Really?"

"Haha, yes, I'd show it to you but it blows sprinkles in your face."

"That's... just weird"

"Come on, we have time to see it later, now lets just eat our nostalgic food"

Nostalgic... I have no idea why, but I laughed when he said that...

"Where are the utensils?"

"Let me get that, Soph."

"Soph?"

"Yeah? Why not?"

"It's... interesting"

Joe headed for a drawer and pulled out two forks and headed back to the table we sat at, and handed a clean fork to me, and we ate in a beautifully lit room, with tile floor and beautiful sheer curtains, this whole place is beautiful from what I saw...

"Don't worry" a familiar voice said, it was Joe's

"Huh?"

"I have an extra toothbrush"

"Oh... hahaha!"

"Come here my baby"

"Oh, so now i am your baby?"

"Yes..."

I walk over to Joe who holds me tight, and he started swaying side to side... Ahh, if only this would last forever, but _NOOO_ I had to be stupid and TALK!

"What were you typing on your computer?"

"Hmm? Oh.. just something for the fans.... and then I started writing to the Disney about this stupidness..."

"Oh... hahaha"

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing..."

"_Please_?"

"I think it's safe to go outside..."

Joe held on to my arm quite firmly, he peered outside where upon I heard a flash and I helped Joe back inside

"Are you OK?!" I yelled

"Sophie, I'm fine."

"Phew, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sophie? You have given me 5 heart attacks since the first day I saw you"

"Thanks, I guess... let me get you some water, k?"

"Noo... don't leave...."

"Come with me then."

"Ok... love"

I blushed at the word love, and knowing he meant me. Joe followed me into the kitchen and guided me through the kitchen, once done, I handed Joe the glass, which he drank mostly, before giving me a knee-buckling kiss. I could feel his passion in his kiss, it was pure, and amazing.

"Sorry" apologized Joe

"No, don't.. it's something I have been needing..."

Joe smiled at me

"That's nice to know haha"

I chuckled and asked Joe where the bathroom was to brush my teeth.

"Oh that bathroom, you sure you're ready for it?"

"How bad can it be?"

"Follow me"

Joe held onto my hand and showed my the way to the Master Bathroom, It was beautifully tiled, like the rest of the house, it was clean, all I could think was "Dayum does this boy have taste or what?"

"Here is your toothbrush"

"You planned this."

"....Yes...."

"Really? That's so sweet of you"

"I'm glad you think so"

I pick up the blue/purple toothbrush and take a bit of his toothpaste, my first reaction was "OW" then it became minty and everything was ok...

"You like that?"

"It's minty, I like minty fresh"

"Hahaha, cute"

"What?"

"Nothing... now, please come here"

"Haha, fine"

I move closer to Joe as he pulls me in he kisses me, and I blush, then I saw a message was on Joe's computer

"Joe? You have a message... from Disney."

"I'll check that later..."

"Hahaha, ok..."

"Sophie, come with me..."

"Where?"

"Upstairs, to see the stars..."

"Oh, OK"

Joe holds my hand and leads me up to the roof of the building, Joe then checks his watch

"It's 11:59 PM" Joe declares, then holds me close because the chill on the roof was getting colder

"I'll keep you warm Sophie"

"O....OK"

Joe kisses my cheek

"You looked like you could use it" smirked Joe

"I did, thanks Joey"

"I'm Joey now?"

"Yes."

"Hahaha, ok"

Joe looked down at his watch,

"15 seconds"

* * *

Joe kissed me very passionately, he began dominating my body

"Happy New Year Sophie"

I began blushing as Joe led me downstairs again, and then opened his email box, it looked like the blood ran from his face....

"What is it?"

"Uhm... something...."

"Joe, please tell me, I'll understand...."

"I don't know if you will like this then."

"Joe tell me."

"It says 'If you fail to get rid of your little girlfriend, I'm afraid it will be the end of your time at Disney.'"

"What?"

"If I don't get 'rid' of you, Disney will fire me."

---------------

**Author's Note: I'm afraid this will be the last of these chapters for a while, I have to move, study for midterms, and other stuff**

**please understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you going to do Joe?"

"I...I have to be with you."

"I don't want you to lose your job over me..."

"Then I won't"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...we can't let Disney know."

"How?"

"We...we '_break up_'"

"I don't want to..."

"We have to do this, for us."

"You promise you will still care for me?"

"Promise."

Joe leans in to kiss me softly

"I won't leave you Sophie"

This made me blush... I think I'm in love with Joe Jonas...and he loves me too

"If you say so Joe"

Joe kisses me again, my body was going crazy, my knees buckling, and the amazing shock...amazing shock indeed. Joe opens his eyes as he pulls away from my face,

"I _know_ so Sophie"

I was smiling wider then ever

"How are we going to communicate though, I bet your schedule is full"

"It is...but we can text and call each other...just to remind us that we care for each other"

"Sounds like a plan..."

Joe kissed me softly...what does that boy do to his lips, they are heaven! I felt everything collapsing...my body was giving in to the power in his kiss I felt myself beginning to fall, 1...2...3... I fell on Joe's loving chest, I love him, I know I love him.

His arms grew around me, so warm, so lovingly. Oh God, thank you for Joe, I love him!

"Are you ok Sophie?"

"Huh? Oh..yeah are you ok?"

"Yes"

"That's good"

I rearranged myself in his arms, the warmth radiated off his skin, I loved it.

"Hahaha you like my arms"

"You have warm arms, and a warm body"

"I've been told that..."

"Hahaha by who?"

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

"No...just tell me"

"My mom..."

"HAHA! She's right though, you have a warm body."

I was talking to Joe, then around 1 or 2 AM I fell asleep on Joe...

**9 AM the next morning**

I woke up on a bed...where are my glasses?

"Hey Sleepyhead" commented Joe

"Mmm Guess I am, where are my glasses?"

"Here baby"

Joe handed me my glasses...I felt like I slept amazingly well, I put my glasses on to see Joe, much clearer, he was staring at me, I felt myself blush, he came to kiss me

"Happy New Year babe"

"Happy New Year Joe"

Joe kissed my forehead, and he was completely dressed, I was still in my bathing suit...

I saw my bag on the floor, I picked it up and Joe smirked at me:

"You look beautiful Sophie"

I blushed at Joe, who was holding on to me:

"You might need to change in the bathroom Sophie"

"Oh...Ok"

I got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door, I changed into clothes I was more familiar in, and opened the door to see Joe starting at me

"Joe..I wore these clothes yesterday, will people notice?"

"No, they just had pictures of you in your bathing suit"

"Oh...How am I going to sneak out?"

"You could start yelling, 'Leave me alone Joe! It's OVER"

"Ok, what will you say?"

"How about 'Don't leave me'?"

"People will hate me"

"Then 'FINE LEAVE!"

"Mutual, love it"

Joe kissed me passionately, I felt the shock once again, it was _very_ powerful. His body caught me as I was falling, I think he loves me, what am I saying, of course he loves me... I think...

"I've held this in long enough... I love you Sophie"

I lost my breath, where is it? Where is it?

"I... I love you too Joe"

"Really? _You_...love..._me_?"

"I'm more surprised you love me Joe"

"Haha, you are adorable"

Joe leaned in and kissed my cheek

"I think we should start now..."

"One more kiss please Sophie?"

"Fine"

Joe kissed me and held my hand as we went to the living room, where I slept the night before.

"Sophie, are you ready?"

"I hope I'm good at acting..."

"You will do great love"

I blushed and smiled at Joe, I quickly kissed his lips, for confidence.

"I love you Joe"

"I love you too Sophie"

I blushed and smiled at Joe

"Don't worry, I'll text you after"

"Joe? What about my ride home?"

"Oh.. I drive you home and we start yelling once we are at the house.. k?"

"Ok...one more kiss...please?"

"Sophie, you are addicted"

"You know you love it"

"It's so true..."

Joe held my head in his arms, and kissed me

"C'mon Sophie, lets get your bag..."

"Ok..but will you promise to get to go out with me, to be physically near each other?"

"Yes, love, yes"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Why can't we tell them we are friends?"

".... I didn't think of that...."

"HAHA! Joe...we can be together like that"

"I'll tell Disney"

"Let's get some ice cream"

"Frogurt?"

"YEAH!"

"C'mon then love"

Joe held the door open for me, I love that man! He opened my door while trying to fend off paparazzi. The paparazzi started yelling "Who's the girl?!", "What happened to Demi?!", "Are you dating this girl?!", etc. It was annoying, but Joe looked at me, and smiled, it gave me hope. Joe started the car and we started loudly listening to music and singing along to it. Then we headed to Starbucks and ordered 2 Venti Strawberry and Creme Frappacinos without the whipped cream, they were amazing. Joe started screaming at the paparazzi "We are just friends!" The paparazzi started yelling back "Why was she in your pool kissing you then?!" I saw Joe's face drain of blood and I started yelling "We are rehearsing for a role in a movie!" His face went back to normal and smiled at me, the paparazzi became silent and we left in **mostly** peace. Once we were in the car Joe turned to me

"How'd you come up with that?"

"The thing?"

"Yeah..."

"It's what happening to you and Demi"

"Haha I love you"

"I love you too"

I started blushing and smiling at the same time. I saw him smiling widely at me before buckling in, and starting the car, and we left to my place, once the car was parked and up the stairs, Joe began talking to me again

"I love you"

"I love you too Joseph"

"I have to talk to you about, ...Demi"

"Demi? What about?"

"The premiere to the Camp Rock 2 is soon, and I have to act like I love her..."

"I don't really like the circumstances, but you can think of me"

"You, yes, thanks love"

"No problem love"

Joe began to kiss me, the shock was back, the amazing shock, I _loved_ it, I _need_ it, _I need Joe_. Joe began to smile in between kisses, so did I, I pulled away from Joe, for air...

"Joe, I think... I think they should know..."

"I _want_ them to know"

"When are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know...after Camp Rock 2?"

"I guess..."

"Oh look at the time, I have to go...crap."

"Oh...text me will you?"

"Oh yes, a couple thousand times"

"Hahaha! Good thing I have unlimited text messaging!"

"Very good thing..."

Joe leaned in for one more, very long kiss, before leaving, I'm going to miss that shock...

**A few hours later**

The TV was on, I was staring at the guy that was mine with a girl that was his friend, Demi. Camp Rock 2 Premiere was on E! News, all the photos were on, I became a bit jealous...a bit? I mean a LOT of jealousy over threw me, the pit of my stomach, it hurt, a lot. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, it hurt... I want him here... I want his lips, I want his arms around me, I don't want to be hiding in this stupid lie anymore, I want to kiss my boyfriend in public, I don't want to lie, I want him, I wanted him in public...maybe we could talk about talking to Disney about going public...maybe I'm just being selfish...maybe it's just _love_. I'll go for the last one.

"Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato, I'm going to get the scoop" remarked an E! News reporter.

"Hello you two, you two are adorable together" commented the E! News reporter, I felt like screaming at him.

"How did you two meet?" asked the reporter, obviously trying to get "dirt" on them...

"We met on the set of Camp Rock, and it kind of, snowballed from there." Lied Demi through her teeth. Joe just nodded along, I seemed to be the only one that realized he was uncomfortable.

"Uh huh, so how did you react when you saw that you would be kissing in the Camp Rock 2 script?" asked the reporter, I was cheering on Joe, from my TV, lame I know...

"I was shocked" said Joe.

"Me too" added Demi

"When did you realize you fell in love?"

"I realized it the first day on set, I was taken aback by Joey's handsomeness" commented Demi.

I started cursing at the screen, I hope no children were by...

"And you Joe?" asked the reporter.

"The first time I saw...I'm sorry I can't do this, Demi is a close friend and we were forced by Disney to do this, but I love my girlfriend, her name is Sophie, I love her, and Disney, I'm sorry, if you can't handle that I love Sophie, I'm sorry but, I can't work with you anymore."

**Muhahaha, I am evil, I guess, because this will be the last one I can "probably" write for a while, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have while writing it. Please review if you have an account, and subscribe (via feeds) for more to be devoured into the amazement that is... this story**

**LOL, I'll write more laters**

**~jinona-spa**


	5. Chapter 5

"Joe!" I yelled at the TV

"Oh My God, Joe!" I added

"Awww" the reporter remarked

"I love Sophie, I love her with all my heart" Joe was blushing, I began crying

"Ohh we are getting something from Disney...They...say you aren't fired, and they admire your confidence" reported the reporter

"Sophie, if I know you well you are crying right?" asked Joe, with a softness in his voice

I picked up my phone and dialed Joe's number, he answered immediately

"Well, are you crying?" asked the reporter

"Yess" I croaked

"I sound awful sorry..." I breathed in and out "Joe what, what you did was, it was amazing..and..sorry if i swound lwike I'm crwaying, because I am..." I began sniffling over the phone

"Aww Sophie, please don't cry, you know I love you..."

"Joe you do realized, that you put your job on the line for me?"

"Yes, but if I got fired, well that's more time for us, haha!"

"Hahaha!"

"This is Greg Darma, and I'm here on the phone with Joe Jonas' _actual_ girlfriend, her name is Sophie, Sophie, do you care to comment?"

"No."

Joe started laughing, I guess I said it dryly.

"Would you care to tell us where you guys met?"

"No." Both of us said it at the exact same time with the exact same tone.

Demi stormed off with an "UGH!"

Both of us laughed very loudly

"Hun? Can you get that dress we talked about?" Joe asked once we had a little bit of privacy

"Why?" I asked

"You are going to be my date"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"When will you pick me up?"

"How about in 20?"

"Ok Joe"

"You will look beautiful, you always do"

"Thanks Joe, I'll see you then"

"I'll see you"

We both hung up, and I sighed, and quickly jumped to my closet to find the dress he had mentioned...it was a beautiful dress, it was a creme color with pearls lining the neck point, it was beautiful, long, pinched in the right places, and had been perfect for my body shape, I went to fix my hair, a updo with curls, perfect, where is the curling iron? WHERE IS THE CURLING IRON?! Phew, there..curl..curl...curl...DONE! Makeup? I'm going with natural with a hint of amazing, concealer concealer concealer....eyeliner.....eyeshadow, dark purple eyeliner...ahh only 5 minutes left?!

Shoes...high heels, silver...found them! Bag...oohhh...DAMN! I open my phone with a text from my boyfriend:

Don't worry about the bag, I have the perfect bag : ) - J

"Phew!" I sighed, I put the dress on as I heard Joe's car drive up, I got excited, and took my keys and my phone with me and ran down the stairs as Joe came running towards me, his arms wide open, I hugged him, and got twirled around, I didn't care about the flashes as Joe kissed me, the shock was more powerful then ever, I felt.. something...I didn't care, I loved him. Joe opened my door and kissed me quickly before heading to the other side and getting into the car to start it, we both smiled and blushed as we headed off to the premiere. Once we arrived, flashes envoured us, from all sides

"Just smile and they'll love you" Joe whispered in my ear

"Thanks babe" I whispered back

"You look beautiful"

"Aww Joe! You look _amazing_"

"Why...thank you"

"You're welcome love"

"I love you more"

"I didn't say that..."

"But you know it's true"

"I beg to differ"

"Fine"

"Haha Joe I think the movie is starting"

"Oh... let's go.. watch hahaha!"

Joe headed me to his section and I sat at the end seat...I was fine with it. The lights dimmed, and the sound blasted... I just watched in amazement at Camp Rock 2, all the people dancing around and singing.. but then I saw Demi an Joe kiss, I cringed, and Joe held me and whispered "It's ok love, I love you, it's over by the way"

"Huh? The kiss, ok..." I began to crawl next to Joe... and suddenly the lights went back on... Everyone was staring at us...

"AWW" We heard the crowd say

I start bundling up closer to Joe in fear, but it only made them chant louder... Demi looked disgusted... I was just scared...

"That's...that's disgusting!" yelled Demi.

Everyone started to boo Demi, and some people yell "RE-CAST MITCHIE!" I started hearing everyone chant it, Demi went crazy

"What the Heck?! I bet this girl doesn't love Joe!" screamed Demi with obvious jealousy

Joe started fuming... I begged him calm down, but he got furious

"Who gave you the right to say who does, or doesn't love me?!" I was tugging on Joe's tuxedo

"For your information Demi, I _do_ love him, I love him with everything that I have"

I started tearing up, and Joe held me close to his heart so I began tearing on him

"I could whip up fake tears too you know!" yelled Demi

"Demi,...look, I know you have feelings for Joe. It's obvious, but don't hate me just because I love him" I felt salty tears run down my cheek

Demi stared into my eyes for a long time

"I don't believe you" Demi finally said

"Stop being jealous Demi!" Someone said. "YEAH!" Others chimed in.

Joe looked at me, then looked at Demi, "Would a person who isn't in love have this happen to them?" I nodded at Joe who kissed me until my knees buckled in, people in the background were "aww"-ing us I felt myself blushing and Joe caught me before I hit the ground.

"I guess...I guess I could fake that TOO!" yelled Demi

"Joe...don't fight." I said softly to Joe.

"Sophie, if that is your real name, let him fight if he wants to, bitch!" yelled Demi

Everyone was in shock and staring at me, I was just staring at Demi.

"Call me what ever you want Demi, it doesn't mean it's true."

I held Joe back. He was about to destroy Demi, I didn't let that happen.

"You are confused right now Demi, you need to slow down, think everything through, you know I am truly in love with Joe, you just want to hide that fact"

"You are wrong." Said Demi

"Am I _really_?"

Everyone was staring at Demi, except Joe who was staring at me like he wanted to kiss me.

"UGH!" Yelled Demi as she stormed out of the theater.

Everyone was staring at me, but nobody mattered to me, nobody mattered to me except Joe, Joe is the guy I love, my boyfriend. My '_eternal right_'. He is the guy I love, and no amount of words can be put in to change that. Ever.

End of Chapter 5.

**Authors Note: This is NOT the end of this story, it's going to get intense! I might not be able to post more like this massive posting.. I feel sorry for **


End file.
